Taurean France
In Vive la Revolution Revised, Napoleon left his best general, Aaron Wisp, temporarily in charge of France. However, he revealed himself to be Jean I, heir to the French throne. But when Napoleon returned, Jean I and Jean II, his son, were both killed in the Second French Civil War. But what if Jean I had beat Napoleon? It was certainly a close call. Napoleon's assassin, Captain Danyal ibn Khan of the Ottoman Empire, could have easily been caught by Jean's guards, and the assassination was badly planned. The main POD is that one of the guards, Pierre Carreta, decided to head down another hallway after hearing noises and saw Captain Khan pulling out a small musket. Carreta quickly drew his pistol and fired a shot into Khan's back, lodging a mm from his heart. He collapsed and raised his musket again, but Carreta fired again into his skull, killing him instantly. In this world, things are very different indeed... History After the failed assassination attempt, Jean I dramatically increased security and made another attempt on his life nearly impossible. He made his son, Jean II, his head general and led a massive campaign against Napoleon. The Second French Civil War was close, but in the end Napoleon was captured in Paris and dragged to the palace of Jean I, where he was locked in a cell on only bread and water until he could be guillotined. The French led multiple attacks on the French Palace to rescue Napoleon, but all were in vain. Napoleon had a stroke and nearly died, and so he could no longer be the French leader. The campaigns to free him ceased, and he was guillotined two days later. His brother Joseph, lacking the charisma and brilliance of his brother, lasted only two months before Jean II shot him in the heart twice with a flintlock pistol during a fight in Joseph's Parisian stronghold, and the mortally wounded Joseph continued fighting and killed Jean II before he succumbed to his wounds, crying out in his final moments "Vive la revolution!" Jean I soon remarried and had another son, Gabriel the First, and a daughter, Galadriel. After Jean I died of cancer at 81, Gabriel became the king of France. He re-established the cruel monarchist rule of the past and got to work quashing rebellion across Eurasia and reinforcing the Central Powers. He died at 46 of hypothermia in Siberia fighting anti-Tsarist rebels, and his nephew Paul became the king. He continued his uncle's work but was far less successful, loosening the powers his uncle created and letting rebels take over England and Austro-Hungary. He was assassinated by his son, Gabriel the Second, at the age of 25. Gabriel was 16 and was a very successful ruler until the death of his beloved grandmother Galadriel and his sweetheart Julia. He went insane and died of a heart attack at 24. He was succeeded by his grandfather Matthias, 75 years old, who courted the forty year old Claudia and soon became father to Paul I. He died of old age at 81 and his wife became ruler of France until Paul I became old enough to rule at 18. Claudia hung onto the throne until she was poisoned by Paul I. He was a far more successful ruler and repaired the Central Powers, wiping out the rebellious nation of England and launching into a campaign against Austro-Hungary. He died when an Austro-Hungarian spy shot him with a flintlock pistol in the forehead. He was succeeded by his son Paul II, who immediately relaunched the campaign on Austro-Hungary. At age 49, he died of food poisoning and his son Paul III succeeded him, finally capturing Austro-Hungary and establishing a new monarchy. However, his rule of the Central Powers weakened and was stolen by the Ottomans. A Third French Civil War occurred, and the weakened kingdom of France was unable to cope. Paul III committed suicide by ordering a guard to shoot him and Paul IV, his son, crushed the rebellion and captured it's leaders for execution. Their martyrdom inspired plans for a similar rebellion led by Hugo Cabrett-Osman, a descendant of Pierre Cabrett. After Paul IV was killed by his jealous wife, Sara, after catching him in bed with another woman, she became the ruler of France for two years until she was killed by one of Cabrett-Osman's soldiers. Paul V couldn't deal with the Fourth French Civil War and was shot in 1945, and France collapsed into turmoil as Paul V's son Henry tried to crush the rebellion. Henry was killed in a sword fight with Cabrett-Osman himself in 1956, and as Royal France collapsed, it took the Central Powers with it, inspiring a series of rebellions that, by 1996, saw the last monarchy, Qing China, and it's emperor Si Wang-mu, destroyed. By now, democracy has taken hold of the world, and a new dawn is on the horizon as Al Gore takes charge of the United States and begins a campaign for world peace. Category:ASB - Miscellaneous